This proposal requests travel funds and per diem for delegates from 24 South Pacific nations who have been invited to participate in the 1985 Planning Symposium on Cancer Outreach and Control to be held in Honolulu on 29 September through 3 October, 1985. The program is co-sponsored by the Cancer Research Center and the American Cancer Society - Hawaii Pacific Division. The Director of Health or his designate and one other health professional have been invited from each country. All countries are member nations of the South Pacific Commission (SPC). The program of the Symposium will include sessions on the dimensions of the cancer problem in the South Pacific, tumor reporting, epidemiology, control, treatment and rehabilitation. The Agenda also includes discussion sessions in which participants will assist in planning the schedules of three-person profesional teams who will visit each country in 1986 to provide intensive training in prevention, early detection, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of cancer. The substance of the training program and arrangements for the visiting teams will be determined during this Planning Symposium. Funds for the 1986 visitng team program will be requested in a separate submission. The Symposium and its following training sessions have received the enthusiastic endorsement of the National Board of Directors of the American Cancer Society and its Committee to Advance the Worldwide Fight Against Cancer. The South Pacific Commission, The World Health Organization and The International Union Against Cancer, have also endorsed this program.